iDate Sam & Freddie
by xGoldxRosex
Summary: A multi-chapter fic of what I think will go down in iDSAF  : So what happens now that Sam and Freddie have started dating? Will Carly be able to keep them together? What will Mrs. B do when she finds out? SEDDIE
1. Scene 1

Emma: Okay so after spending what seems like FOREVER jumping up and down and screaming over the Seddie kiss, which was PERFECT :'), I decided to make a little iDate Sam and Freddie Speculation(: Don't worry, I will update iSay Goodbye very soon (for those who read it) :D Anyway enjoy and as always I do not own iCarly, it's owned by Dan Schneider, the GENUIS who invented Seddie :')

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV (The day after iLMM)<strong>

Carly sat at the computer as she read just some of thousands of the comments they had gotten from the 'Seddie' iCarly webcast.

She smiled as she looked through all the excited comments thinking 'They really do belong together.'

There was a knock at the door as two, very happy teens walked in.

"Hey Carls" Sam smiled as she walked over with Freddie still by her side.

"Hey" She smiled at them both. It made her happy to see them enter together, like a couple.

"What'cha reading?" Freddie asked as he looked at the screen.

"Comments on iCarly about our last webcast" she explained, knowing this would get them interested.

"Really?" Sam looked nervously at the boy next to her but when he sent her the cutest smirk in history, she smiled with awe.

"Yeah check them out" she pointed out some of the good ones as Sam and Freddie grew nervous. The fans seemed to get crazier and crazier the more Carly scrolled down.

Sam's eyes caught Freddie glancing at her and a small, cute blush appeared on her face.

"So..." Carly started spinning round in her chair to face them, "When's the first date?"

Sam and Freddie instantly looked at each other.

"Date?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you know, when you go out and have fun together. You are a couple now, right?" Carly smiled.

"Well yeah, but-" Sam started.

"We haven't really discussed anything yet" Freddie finished.

Carly's smiled streched as she spoke in awe, "I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"What?" They both chorused together.

"That you two are perfect for each other" she smiled.

This time, Freddie was the one blushing. Sam had other thoughts on her mind. She turned to Freddie as she sighed.

"Look, you have to know. I'm never going to be a mushy girlfriend." she explained, thinking that's what Freddie wanted.

"I wouldn't want that. I fell in love with a girl that's abbrasive and tough, and I don't want her to ever change" he said, then smirked as he saw a slight blush on her face.

Freddie then grabbed Sam's waist and pulled her in until there was no space seperating their lips. Carly smiled at them as they did so.

"How cute" Carly thought.

* * *

><p>Emma: Sorry for the shortness but I'm going to write about one scene in each chapter. So you can imagine the opening credits will play after this scene(: What did you think? I will update soon(: Review(:<p> 


	2. Scene 2

Emma: Wow, I was so happy at the amount of reviews I got in only a couple of hours, that I decided to update right away(: Enjoy(: And if you were wondering, or if you didn't notice, the last chapter (scene) was based off the Seddie kiss from the first promo we got (the iLost My Mind one) where they kissed in Carly's apartment. This scene will be based on the grovy smoothie scene(:

Disclaimer: I don't even get why I do this, you all know I can't possibly be the AMAZING Dan Schneider who invented Seddie(:

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

After being at Carly's apartment for awhile, Sam and Freddie decided they wanted time alone. They just started going out and they hadn't really spent any time together. Carly insisted they go to the groovy smoothie together, and so, without any complaint, they did as they were told.

They walked into the Groovy Smoothie, Freddie holding the door open for Sam to walk in. It was their first time entering since they started dating. They found it weird how places can seem so different when you're there with the one who holds your heart.

They smiled at each other as they sat down at a table. Freddie bought the drinks, making sure he got an extra large for Sam. She smiled when he returned with the drinks. _'He knows mama so well'_

At first, they both thought it would be awkward, but it wasn't that at all. In fact, it was ten times better than they thought it was going to be.

After awhile, Freddie knew he had to ask her. He had to know the truth. He also knew Sam hated serious conversations, because her feelings was her weakness, but still he _had _to know.

"Hey Sam, can I ask you something?" He finally built up the courage to ask.

She smiled, "What'cha wanna know?" she joked. He laughed and smiled as she acted like _Sam. _The same Sam he loved with all his heart.

"When did you start to have feelings for me?" he asked and her face dropped. She hated to talk about this. They were together, couldn't he just leave it at that?

But no, she knew if this relationship was ever going to work she'd have to tell him.

"Honestly, for a long time now I've been having these... feelings. It was driving me crazy and I couldn't tell anyone about it." she explained.

"You could've told me" he stated with a smile on his face. Knowing she was in love with him for awhile made him all the happier. But then he thought to himself, "_How long ago is a long time?"_

"When you say, 'A long time', how far back are we talking?" I asked with curiosity beyong levels of control. She stopped and slurped at her drink until it was completely devoured. When it was finished she waited awhile before answering, clearly she was debating whether to answer or not.

"Maybe, like... 2 years back." she stated as Freddie's mouth dropped

"2 years?" he yelled and everyone in the shop turned to face him. Soon everyone turned away but it was still a moment of embarrasment.

_"She liked me for so long yet I didn't notice. Man, I am such a jerk!" _he thought to himself.

She just nodded, obviously nervous.

"Can we just not talk about that." she asked and he got the hint.

"Okay, I'll drop it. But you could've told me." he smiled.

"And what about you?" Sam asked but Freddie turned confused. Sam must've understood because she continued, "I mean, you always declared your undying love for Carly and now all of sudden, out of nowhere, you say you like me" Sam asked. Freddie knew that was the one question he was going to have to answer someday.

"It wasn't out of nowhere." Freddie smiled, but Sam raised her eyebrow.

"I mean, I got over Carly a long time ago. When we went out, I realized it wasn't as good as I always dreamed it would be. I let her go, and because of that I was able to see someone better. Someone that had been right infront of me the entire time." he smirked.

"And who's that?" she said, jokingly.

"It's...Nevel" he put on a serious face but then burst out with laughter. As did Sam.

Sam's laughter died down as she realized something, "Why couldn't we have seen this so long ago?"

"I don't know. I wish we did too. You know, you're the only girl I've ever really kissed, and that makes me happy" he smiled.

"What about Carly?" she asked, remembering the pain of watching their kiss in the hallway.

"Carly was always the one to kiss me, I was never the one to kiss her. And anyway, every time we did kiss, there was no sparks." he explained.

"And when you kissed me?" she asked.

"Like the 4th of July" he smiled. He smirked when he saw a blush appear on her cheeks.

Freddie started to remember what Carly was talking about earlier about having a first date.

"So, when is it?" he asked. Sam's eyebrows raised.

"When's what?"

"Out first real date?" he finished. She smiled.

"Tonight." she smiled as she got up from the table and looked at him.

"I need to go, my mom's bringing home bolivian bacon" she licked her lips." she said as Freddie laughed.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 8 then?" he asked.

"8 it is" she smiled and walked away. She was almost out the door when she remembered something. She walked back in and sat back down.

"What if, you know, something goes wrong? We both know how easy it is for us to start a fight. I mean, it could ruin everything" she stated and Freddie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right." Then Freddie put his 'idea face' on. "I have an idea, c'mon" he took her hand and they ran out of the shop together.

* * *

><p>Emma: So what did you think? :D Anyway, This one is much longer, lol xD Oh and also, in your review...I need to know your opinion on something;<p>

Dan said in the fun facts for iLMM that he will make a few changes to the opening credits after iLMM, do you think he's gonna add in some Seddie moments? (I'm hoping yes xD)

Anyway, Review(:


	3. Scene 3

Emma: Thank you so much for all the reviews!(: I'm so happy that you all like it, and so I will try my best to keep up with this.

And for readers of iSay Goodbye, it will be updated sometime tonight or tomorrow(:

Disclaimer: I do not own...blah blah you know the rest ;P

**Normal POV**

_'There was something wrong' _Marrisa thought as she pondered over what had happened earlier that morning.

_Freddie was acting far too happy._

He had left the house claiming to be going over to Carly's, but she had caught a glimpse of Sam and Freddie leaving Carly's apartment only half an hour ago, together!

What could Sam and Freddie possibly be doing together?

The thought of them 'dating' never even crossed her mind. She was too worried that Sam was off somewhere beating up his poor little boy.

After what seems like hours, but had only truly been ten minutes, spent thinking about it she heard voices coming from the hallway. In an instant she was peeping through her peep hole.

"Hey Carly, does Spencer still have my lotion I let him borrow last week? I need it urgently!" he asked. Carly's eyes rolled as she laughed slightly.

"I'll go check" she smiled as she left him standing at the door. Marrisa quietly, but loud enough for Gibby to hear, made 'psst' noises with mouth. Gibby turned around but when he saw nothing, he shurgged and looked back into Carly's apartment.

Soon, Marrisa was left with no other choice. She opened the door and pulled him inside. She slammed the door shut behind them.

"Gibby, I found it" Carly came out with a bottle of Strawberry lotion, but when she found not a Gibby in sight, she just shrugged and shut the door.

"What did you do that for?" Gibby yelled as he saw who had pulled him inside.

"Look, I need you to help me find out what's going on with my little boy! He's acting all happy, and he won't tell me what's going on!" she yelled.

"Who are we talking about?" he asked, confused.

"Freddie!" she screamed.

"Oh, right" he remembered. Marrisa sighed, she hadn't thought this through.

"But, if you want to find out what's going on I'll go undercover!" he beamed. He was finally going to get to live out his dream of becoming a secret agent.

"Yes!" she agreed. After that Gibby just stared into space. Marrisa got frustrated.

"Now!" she demanded and Gibby snapped out of it.

He saluted her and ran out the apartment.

* * *

><p>Emma: I re-wrote this scene like a million times, writing different scenarios of how the whole Gibby-Mrs.B thing would start out. I finally decided on this one. Review(: and I have a great idea for the next chapter...so I'm going to write it now, and I might just upload it later tonight(:<p> 


	4. Scene 4

Emma: I'M SO SO SORRY! D': Don't kill me, okay? I know it's been FOREVER since I updated, but I have started back school so I am loaded with homework and studying for my exams! Also, I had a mild case of Writer's block. Just for you, I'm making this a long chapter(:

_Disclaimer: Yup, that's right I own iCarly. (Note the sarcasm here)_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Sam and Freddie both walked into the restaurant as Carly trailed along behind them.

"I can't believe I agreed to this" she moaned as she followed them inside.

"Just be quiet and sit over there" Sam motioned her over towards a table at the other side of the room. Far away enough for her to not get in the way, but close enough for her to stop any arguements, if needed.

The waiter immediately brought dishes to their table.

Sam grew confused, "But, we haven't even ordered yet?" then she looked at Freddie who had a huge smirk placed on his face.

"I pre-ordered, so they'd have everything ready. I know how you hate to sit and wait for your food" he smiled. Sam's cheek was the color of blood and she couldn't make it go away. Just looking into the brown glow in his eyes made blood rush to her face.

Sam looked at the plate as she gasped. A plate filled with lasagna lay on it; Her favourite.

Fredde had planned everything in advance, he wanted everything to be perfect.

Carly smiled in awe, but then saw nothing lay infront of her. She looked over and asked, "You couldn't have ordered me anything?" but they were too busy taken away by the food to notice.

"So, am I supposed to just sit here and wait for you guys to have a fight so I can settle it?" she asked which finally caught their attention.

"Pretty much"

"We'd really appreciate that" Freddie smiled as he returned back to the date. Carly sighed and motioned for a waiter as she made her order.

Sam smiled as she gulped down her lasanga, not caring about manners.

Freddie smirked and ate slowly at his meal, trying to savour every last second of this moment with Sam. He knew that this relationship was going to have it's tough moments, so he wanted to savour the times where everything went perfectly. He knew that, eating here with Sam by his side as their hearts beat in harmony, it was going to be a moment he'd never forget for a long time.

Unknown to the trio, at the far left hand corner of the restaurant, sat a boy covered in the best disguise he could throw together. His camera phone was out and pointed at them in the most discreet way he could manage. His jacket stretched and covered most of his face, trying desperately hard not to be seen.

Deep down, he knew what he was doing was wrong and that he was betraying his friends. But heck! You only get one chance to be a detective, and this was his.

"Be right back, I need to take a whazz" Sam announced as she rose from the booth and headed to the back where the ladies room was. Carly jumped out her seat and ran into Sam's spot across from Freddie.

"So, how's the date?" she smiled. Freddie tried to hold back his blush, but the red colour of blood still seeped through his cheeks.

"Good" he smiled and put down his fork after eating the last piece of lasanga his stomach could take.

"I guess I didn't need to come after all" she pointed out and the realization also hit Freddie as he nodded.

"Can I leave now?" she asked, as Freddie chuckled.

"Sure" he smiled. Just as Carly was about to get up, an idea hit Freddie's brain at the speed of sound.

"Um...Carly?" he mumbled. Her confused face drew an angle at his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think Sam likes me?" he questioned then quickly added, "I mean, she doesn't usually like 'nerds' or anything."

"You never really know what Sam's thinking, but I know that she cares about you...a lot. Sam need's a guy like you, Freddie. You both understand each other, and I can't believe I didn't see it before. You may not know it either, but you need someone like Sam. She's able to bring out the confidence inside you, and you're able to bring out the caring side of her. You fit perfectly." she explained with a smile on her face.

Freddie's eyes brightened, thinking about those points, and seeing the truth in them.

"I'm gonna go" she smiled and got up from the table. Her body moved away and soon, she had left.

Moments later, Sam returned.

"Where's Carly?" she asked, noticing the empty chair where Carly had once sat.

"She just left a moment ago. She said that we didn't really need her here" he explained. Sam nodded in agreement.

She looked down at her empty plate and sighed, "So what now?"

"I don't know" he echoed her sigh.

"What do you know, Benson?" she almost yelled.

The confusion in Freddie's eye began to set in deep as he stared, without any motion, into her eyes. _What had just happened?_

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing pain reflected through her eyes.

"I heard your conversation with Carly" she stated, "You still don't know _why _I like you? You think someone like me couldn't ever have feelings towards you?" she asked.

Freddie's eyes widened, "Sam, no, I just-"

"You just what, Fredweird?" she interupted.

"I just don't understand why a beautiful, strong, girl like you could ever like a nerdy, weak, guy like me" he explained. Her face softened at the word 'beautiful' and a flash of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"Listen up, Fredbag, I'm only gonna say this once." she took a breath and continued," I like you because you're so different from any other guy I've ever met. You understand me like no one else, and you're always there for me when nobody else is"

Freddie's eyes grew wide as he listened to her speech. He knew right then and there, _he truly was in love with Sam._

Freddie took Sam's hand from across the table, "That's all I need to know". They sat there like that, in silence, whilst looking into each other's eyes.

_Snap_

Gibby smiled as he looked at the picture. _Perfect._

He had gotten all that he needed, and now it was time to go back to Mrs. Benson. Although, he wasn't that dumb. He stopped by the shop on the way home, bought earplugs, and prepared himself for what he was going to do.

_Was he making the right choice?_

* * *

><p>Emma: Long chapter, right? :D Anyway, review(:<p> 


End file.
